User talk:RRabbit42/Archive 2013
Archive of messages left for me in 2013. New Planet Sheen episodes Do you know if there will be new Planet Sheen episodes in 2013. I thought it ended in "MiSheen Impossible." -User:Cletusbot001 etu 2-1-13 11:54 P.M : There were a few episodes that came after that, which you can see in the List of Planet Sheen episodes. Since Nickelodeon is stretching out when they release new episodes and haven't announced a second season, I would say that the upcoming "Banana Quest" episode will be the final episode. When that will premiere, I don't know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 2-5-13 2:02 AN ::Well, it shouldn't end so quick. I'm sure it'll last a few more years.-User:Cletusbot001 ::: Unfortunately, I don't think it will. If you look at when each episode was released, you will see that this one season has been stretched out for more than two years. That's a really long time for only 26 episodes. ::: When a network has renewed a series, a lot of times they will save the last few episodes from the earlier season so that they can show them pretty close to when the new episodes will be coming out. That way, people are more interested and will be eagerly waiting for when the new episodes arrive. The only way Nickelodeon could do that with only having one episode left is to do something like show a marathon of episodes with "Banana Quest" at the end, then advertise during the marathon when season 2 would start. ::: If there is a season 2, great. If not, enjoy what we did get. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Well, how long does a season last on Phineas and Ferb? —leave a message) 6:26 P.M, Febuary 11,2013 : I think it's averaging about 1.5 years per season. Because they're not a major network like CBS, NBC or Fox, they don't have to finish out a season within a 12-month period. Based on this, Planet Sheen is really overdue for its first season to finish. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. If "Planet Sheen" was on time, it would be on its 2nd or 3rd season on time, but the makers wait too long to release a new episode, when "Phineas and Ferb" seem to release episodes fast.User:Cletusbot0017:53 P.M 2-15-13 I finished watching "Banana Quest". If it was the series finale, Sheen and Nesmith would be back at Earth. I'm guessing the makers will create a 2nd season. User:Cletusbot001 7:59 P.M 2-15-13 : It takes about 10 months to make an episode of a cartoon/animated series, so if a network decides they're not going to renew a show, they have to tell the people making the show very early in the process in order for a series finale to be made. In many of these cases, the network just says "it's cancelled" and episodes that are still being worked on are scrapped, or maybe if they're closed to being done, they will be finished. This also happens to live-action series, so the ones that do get to wrap up their show are lucky. : One thing to keep in mind is that most cartoons are designed to be timeless. This means that they don't take place in any specific year (even if something is noted like seeing a picture of President Clinton), the characters usually don't age, and most of the time, no finale is written. They end simply because no new episodes are made. That way, the series can continue to play in reruns and syndication for as long as a network wants. : So, it is very likely that "Banana Quest" is the last episode for this series. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) So Sheen dosen't have to go home for it to be the finale? -User:Cletusbot001 5:35 PM 2-20-13 : No, he doesn't. As I said, for a cartoon to have an actual ending is pretty rare. Plus, there's always the possibility that Planet Sheen takes place in a different dimension or alternate reality than Jimmy Neutron, so the two can be completely independent of each other. This leads to all sorts of interesting possibilities, such as Sheen being on Earth in that Jimmy Neutron episode you mentioned and being on that planet in the Planet Sheen series. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:50, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Hi, RRabbit, this is Cletusbot001, but with a new account name. Your statement makes a LOT of sense. In the series (Planet Sheen) Sheen does not remember any of his friends. This was probably intended, but who knows. He only remembers Jimmy Neutron in the Pilot, but he didn't remember Libby Folfax, his girlfriend he had before Assefa. Since Sheen does not remember any JN characters, this puts forward the idea of PS being in an alternate dimension. I think the Jimmy Neutron "dimension" is much better. The GTA Nerd (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 00:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Final Episode of Jimmy Neutron I'm having trouble knowing what the final episode of Jimmy Neutron is.At first it says "The Jerkinators!" is the series finale,then it says it is "Lady Sings The News",and actually "Best In Show" is at the end of the episode list.Do you know what the real final episode is? -User:Cletusbot001 9:53 P.M 2-22-13 : "Best in Show" was the last episode, but after "The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators" was released the following summer, it became the final episode. Episodes 65, 66 and 67, actually, since it was split into three episodes as part of syndication. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:44, May 14, 2013 (UTC) David de Villiers Wiki Hello there, I'm David de Villiers and I'm from David de Villiers Wiki. I love your wikipedia. I viewed your wiki and you have done a lot more pages than me. I didn't know that you knew Jimmy Neutron than me. I've only done six pages so far. If you want to chat to me please do. I even put you under my favorite wikis. -David0601 10:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : Hopefully he will come back at some time in the future. Good episode I really like Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen. Authoressofalifetime (talk) 19:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC)